1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure which can be used to form flooring transitions such as T-moldings, hard surface reducers and end moldings, between or adjacent to flooring elements, comprising at least two different materials on the decorative outer surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Multifunctional moldings for floors are known in the art, such as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,074, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Typically, such multifunctional moldings include a first molding element, generally a T-molding, and a second molding element. The first molding element and second molding element are typically connected by a tongue-and-groove joint, adhesive or other mechanical means. Due to the size and shape of the second molding element, when the second molding element is joined to the first molding, element, the assembly forms, for example, a carpet reducer/end molding (sometimes referred to in the art as a “square nose” molding), a hard surface reducer, or a stair nose.
According to one embodiment the present invention the decorative outer surface of the first molding element (or T-molding) is a wood veneer and the decorative outer surface of the other structures, typically the second molding element, is a foil. While foils typically have abrasion resistances substantially less than similar veneer constructions, because the decorative outer surface of the attached molding piece is not subject to significant abrasion due to its shape and position, the present inventors have discovered that when the T-molding is formed from wood veneer, the decorative outer surface of the second molding element can be, instead of a similar wood veneer, a foil. Such a construction reduces cost upwards of 20% when compared to all veneer products.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.